


Revaulation

by heeroluva



Series: One Step At a Time [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Movie, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian meets Vince again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revaulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #259: Mess

Brian jumped as the loud slam of a door echoed throughout the house. He gave a self-depreciating laugh at his cowardice. One look at the dark expression on Vince’s face had sent him running through the nearest doorway. Luckily he managed to find the bathroom in his haste to escape.

He flicked on the light, before hesitantly raising his eyes to the mirror and taking in his reflection. It was something he’d avoided doing in prison because he hated what he’d become, had been forced to become. He had enough physical reminders without it being reflected back at him.

Brian splashed water on his face, flinching as he scraped over the stubble on his head with trembling hands. God, he was a mess. He hated the lack of hair, hated what it represented, why he needed it, but he wasn’t sure if he could let it grow out again, not yet. The paleness of his skin just helped emphasize the dark circles under his eyes, and the split in his lip stood out startling red against the dullness of his skin. Yeah, he looked like shit.

He jumped again and cursed as a hesitant knock started him out of his reverie.

“Bri?” Vince’s voice was low and hesitant, and the last person Brian expected to be at the door.

Brian fisted his hands as the trembling increased and gritted his teeth in annoyance before cautiously opening the door. Vince stood off to the side, not blocking the door, obviously not wanting Brian to feel trapped for which he was thankful. Brian glanced around quickly, concerned when he didn’t see Dom in sight, but tentatively stepped out of the small room.

Vince saw the quick search. “He’s out in the garage blowing off some steam. He didn’t want to scare you.” Vince saw Brian about to protest but cut him off. “Don’t. I know.”

Brian felt the heat of a flush spread across his face and couldn’t quite meet the other man’s eyes after that.

“Look, man. I’m sorry.”

Brian gave him a startled look.

“I wasn’t pissed at you. I was pissed for you, for what had been done to you. Shit,” Vince cursed. “This is weird. Look, I forgave you a long time ago.” He held up his scarred arm. “You saved my life, save all of us, gave up your life for us.”

Brian hesitantly met Vince’s gaze, not flinching as he saw the fury in his eyes this time, knowing it wasn’t directed at him.

“You could have turned us in, but instead you chose to go through hell for us.” Vince swallowed thickly and Brian was surprised at the bright shine of wetness in his eyes.

When Vince held out his scarred arm, hand held out in invitation, Brian hesitantly took it, and when the other man pulled him forward into a hug, Brian went willingly.

Neither man noticed Dom standing in the shadowed doorway, or the small nod of approval he gave at the sight.


End file.
